


More Than You Bargained For

by sunsetmog



Series: Panties and Lip Gloss [1]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Panties, characters are seventeen, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brendon and Spencer are inexperienced, Spencer worries about being able to undo a bra when required to, Brendon offers to help him practice by dressing up in girls' underwear, and things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



> Do I need to warn for too much lip gloss?
> 
> I wrote this in a series of emails to hermette, who is a great enabler. Fictionalaspect is responsible for helping me turn it into real fic. <3

All Brendon can think about when he's on his way to Spencer's house is what he's wearing underneath his clothes. 

It hadn't started off being a weird conversation. Their band practice had stumbled to a halt after Ryan had answered his phone to some girl who was mad he'd hooked up with someone else. Since breaking up with Tarah, Ryan had bounced from one girl to the next, and they hadn't managed to get through a practice in about a month without some kind of girl-related drama interrupting them. Brent had taken Ryan leaving to go fix shit as an opportunity to go meet _his_ girlfriend, which had just left Brendon and Spencer, hanging out in Spencer's front yard and talking. Brendon wasn't sure how they'd got onto the topic of kissing at all, but they had. One minute they'd been talking about their new song, the next, Spencer had blushed as red as a tomato, and was admitting he'd never kissed anyone. 

"I'm scared of doing it wrong," he'd said, fumbling with the tab on his Coke can. "I'm going to finally get some girl to make out with me, and I'm going to screw it up. And have you even _seen_ a bra? How do you get into that? It's going to be so embarrassing."

Brendon still didn't know why he'd said what he had. One moment he'd been driving his heel into Spencer's mom's flowerbed, the next he was as red-faced as Spencer. "Uh. You could practice. With me." 

"You're not a girl," Spencer had said, his voice a little higher than normal. 

"I could—I could pretend. With the bra. So you can practice."

Even now, a whole day later, Brendon still has no idea why he'd said it. He shifts his weight back and forth on Spencer's porch, waiting for someone to answer the door, and tries not to think about how he's chosen his favorite yellow shirt - the one with the horses on the front - because he thinks it could probably double as a girl's shirt. He just wants to make out with Spencer so bad, and he'll dress up as a girl if it means he gets the opportunity to do just that. He doesn't want to be a virgin, either, and he's pretty sure that if Spencer gets handsy then he can kind of legitimately exaggerate that he's gone all the way.

Kind of.

Spencer answers the door to him in shorts and a T-shirt, and he looks kind of awkward. He's biting his lip. "Hi," he says. 

"Hi," Brendon says, bouncing from foot to foot. "Do you still want to do this?" He grips the strap of his backpack. "I'm ready, if you are."

"Okay," Spencer says. "I'm fine, let's do it."

Spencer's parents are about to go to his sisters' dance recital, so Spencer has told him that they'll have the house to themselves for three hours. But first they have to sit there for fifteen minutes, drinking juice with Spencer's dad as his mom gets his sisters ready. It isn't awkward at all. Much.

When they go, heading out the door with a smile and a wave, Brendon waits until their car has pulled out of the driveway and then swallows. "Do you want to start with—kissing?" he says. "I bought lip gloss. So I'll taste like a girl."

Spencer blushes a fiery red, and looks pointedly over Brendon's shoulder at nothing in particular, but then he nods. "Okay," he says. "But I might not be very good."

"That's what practice is for," Brendon says bravely. "Okay. Here? Or upstairs?"

"Upstairs," Spencer says. He looks so red-faced. This is the world's stupidest idea, but Brendon _wants_ , and he wants so very much indeed, and he'll do whatever it takes to have Spencer, even for a little while. Even if it's a lie .

Brendon had put off going to the mall until an hour and forty minutes before he was supposed to be at Spencer's place. It had only just been enough time to go to the store, pick out the cheapest bra and panties set that the teenager section had on the rack, and wait in line to pay for it. He'd had no idea at all whether it would fit him, since he couldn't exactly follow the signs to the bra-fitting service and ask. He thought that the panties looked like they should be wide enough, and the bra small enough. 

It wouldn't matter if they didn't fit perfectly, anyway. 

Once he'd paid, and ignored the inquisitive look the girl working the register had given him, he'd gone into the bathrooms, locked himself in a stall and taken off his pants and underwear. 

|He'd struggled to fasten the bra because his hands were shaking so much. The elastic of the panties dug into his hips. He'd had to run back into the store to buy lip gloss.

He can't forget he's wearing girl's underwear, not for a moment. 

Brendon follows Spencer upstairs. When they're standing in Spencer's bedroom, Brendon walks towards Spencer's mirror and pulls out the tube of lip gloss . 

Spencer's just sitting there, on the bed with his hands under his thighs, chewing on his lip. His skin is so flushed and pink. When Brendon's finished applying the lip gloss with a shaking hand, he turns around. 

"There," he says. "Ready?"

Spencer nods, and Brendon comes over to him, terrified. He kneels on the bed next to Spencer, and tentatively touches his hand to Spencer's cheek. Spencer trembles, but meets his gaze, eyes wide. 

"Just like a girl," Brendon says, "remember." And then he leans in and touches his mouth to Spencer's.

Spencer kisses him back, neither of them opening their mouths, and Brendon can't pull away, he can't. Just as he's beginning to think that the kiss has been going on too long, Spencer hesitantly, tentatively licks at Brendon's mouth, at the lip gloss, at the pink, pink gloss. 

Brendon whines, unable to help himself, and he opens his mouth into Spencer's kiss. 

Brendon is still cupping Spencer's cheek in one palm, and Spencer's hands are still under his thighs, and Brendon _wants._ He wants this so much, and all he can taste is cherry and nerves. 

"I bought underwear," he babbles. "I'm wearing it. Girl underwear."

Spencer chokes on his breath. He nods. "Show me," he says, and his voice is hoarse and dry. He doesn't move his hands, but he twitches like he wants to. 

Brendon stands up, and he's so scared, but he's desperate not to show it. He pulls his shirt over his head, and then unbuttons his fly. He pushes his jeans down, and then he stands there, in Spencer's bedroom, with his jeans around his ankles and wearing plain white girl panties and a girl bra . He'd tried to tuck his dick a bit so he looked less like a guy, but Spencer's not looking at his dick, he's looking at Brendon's face with wide, wide eyes. 

"Can I?" Spencer asks, and he's holding his hands out. Brendon nods jerkily, and Spencer touches him, all the way down his sides and over his bra and over the frilled edge of his panties. 

Spencer hesitantly reaches out and touches Brendon over his bra, and Brendon trembles. "You can touch as much as you want," he says, meeting Spencer's gaze head on, defiant.

Spencer nods, and runs his thumbs over the plain white cotton.

Brendon shivers, unable to help himself.

"It's really pretty," Spencer says awkwardly, after a minute. He's still touching, but his hands are on Brendon's sides, and Brendon can't breathe.

"Can I—" Brendon stops. "Do you want to try kissing again?"

"Yeah," Spence says, his cheeks flushing. "Do you—you should try the lip gloss again."

"You should help me put it on," Brendon says resolutely. "You might have to do it for your girlfriend." His heart is pounding in his throat.

Spencer nods, and reaches for the lip gloss. His hands shake and it ends up smeared across Brendon's chin; he tries to clean it up, but it just gets messier.

"It doesn't matter," Brendon says, in the end. He's desperate. "Just kiss me."

He doesn't care if Spencer figures out that Brendon's doing this because he wants to kiss him, rather than just to help him out. He doesn't care. He's so hard, because Spencer's smearing lip gloss across his mouth and his cheek, and he hadn't thought about how hot that might be before this, but it is. It's the hottest thing he's ever done.

When he looks down, his erection is tenting out the panties, and Brendon wants to come.

"Kiss me," he begs, and Spencer makes a tight, desperate sound in his throat and tugs Brendon down closer, covering his mouth with his own.

They're both so nervous and awkward and shaky, but Brendon can't help it, he slides his hands in Spencer's hair, and kneels up over him. His erection bumps into Spencer's stomach, and Spencer groans into their kiss, his hands on Brendon's back, rubbing over and over the strap of his bra. Brendon wants to come.

Spencer says, "So pretty, Brendon, so pretty," and his hands slide down over the curve of Brendon's ass, playing with the cotton. Brendon can't help it, he rocks up, over and over, because Spencer had said Brendon's name, and _pretty_.

"I'm sorry," Brendon manages, in between kisses. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I just. I'm so hard."

"Me too," Spencer says, and then he's lifting Brendon up and dragging his own shorts down, and Brendon can see Spencer's erection through his faded black underwear. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, yes," Brendon says as he kisses Spencer again, over and over.

"So pretty," Spencer says, in between kisses. "So pretty, Brendon."

"Say it again," Brendon says urgently. "Please." He needs it so bad and he hadn't even realized it until now . "Please."

Spencer pulls away, and curls his hands around Brendon's wrists. "You're so pretty, Brendon," he says, and he sounds wrecked, and Brendon can't, he just _can't_. 

He rocks his hips up, his dick rubbing at Spencer's stomach through the panties, and then he comes—just like that. 

Reality comes back to Brendon slowly, and with it, a sense of desperate dawning horror. "Oh god," he says. "Spencer, I'm sorry -" He tries to scramble away, but Spencer's still holding onto his wrists.

"Did you—" Spencer says stupidly. "You came."

"Yes," Brendon says, because he did. He just came in his new girl panties. He's pretty sure Spencer's never going to speak to him again. 

Spencer looks down at the damp patch on the front of Brendon's panties. He chews his lip. "Can I—" he says finally. "Can I touch?"

"My panties?" Brendon asks. He's not hard again yet, but he _wants_. He wants to rock up into Spencer's touch. He feels like he's having an out of body experience. This can't be happening.

"Everywhere," Spencer says fiercely. "I want to touch you everywhere."

"Um," Brendon says, swallowing. "Okay."

"Lie down," Spencer says. Then, "please?"

Brendon lies down, and he's trembling, and he's got no idea how to control it. It feels like his teeth are chattering, but he just—he's wearing panties and a bra and this was supposed to be for Spencer, but it turns out that Spencer calling him pretty has tapped into something inside of his head, and now there are feelings everywhere . 

Spencer runs his hands up Brendon's legs. For a split second, Brendon thinks that he should have shaved them, like a girl. 

He can feel himself getting hard again, and fuck, his head is a mess. 

"Your lip gloss is smeared," Spencer says roughly. 

Brendon tries to swallow. "Put some more on me," he says, chewing his lip. They're sticky from the cheap lip gloss. "Please, Spencer."

Spencer reaches for the lip gloss and leans over him, carefully applying another layer. Brendon licks his lips. "More," he pleads, and Spencer swallows, applying even more. 

"Good?" he asks.

"Uh-huh," Brendon says, nodding furiously. "Yeah." He tastes like cherry. He wants—"Tell me what I look like," he begs. This wasn't supposed to be about him, this was supposed to be about Spencer, but he can't stop himself. He's terrified he's ruining everything, but he can't stop.

Spencer swallows, and runs his hands up down Brendon's sides. He pulls at the waistband of Brendon's panties, just a little. They're so plain, white with a tiny scalloped trim, and a tiny white bow right in the centre. The bow matches the one in the middle of the bra, and Spencer leans in to press his mouth to the underside of Brendon's bra. 

"You're so pretty," Spencer says, and he sounds kind of wrecked. "Girl panties, and your bra—fuck, Brendon. You're so pretty like this. The lip gloss—"

"Kiss it off," Brendon demands. "Please. _Please_."

Spencer presses at Brendon's bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Brendon breathes, and his mouth is dry, and then Spencer says, "Lick it off. See what you taste like." 

Brendon licks at Spencer's thumb, and then Spencer kisses him, messy and awkward and hot. Brendon's face is sticky with lip gloss, and their kiss tastes like cherry, and Brendon wraps his arms around Spencer's neck and lets himself be kissed.

Brendon struggles to get a hold of himself. "Don't you want to take my bra off?" he asks.

"No," Spencer says, shaking his head, shifting so that he's kneeling over Brendon, his hand on Brendon's bra. "I want you to leave it on."

Brendon shivers.

"I can't believe you came," Spencer says softly. 

Brendon looks away, cheeks red. "Sorry," he says. 

"Don't be," Spencer tells him, hand hovering over Brendon's panties. "Please don't be sorry."

"I didn't mean to," Brendon says, still looking away. "I meant to—I don't know. You were just going to take my bra off."

Spencer goes red. "You look so pretty," he says. He slides his fingers under the strap of Brendon's bra. "So pretty, Brendon."

"I—I feel pretty," is what Brendon says, even though in his head he's thinking, _take this back to where it was supposed to be_. He can't. He just can't.

The sheets are rumpled, and they smell like Spencer, and Brendon presses his cheek to Spencer's pillow. He can't look at him. Spencer's touching him, running his fingertips over the small cups of his bra—Brendon had thought about getting a bigger one and stuffing it, but in the end he'd gone for the smallest size in the store. Now he's realizing he prefers it, because it means Spencer's almost touching him. 

"You came in your panties, Brendon," Spencer says. "I've never seen anyone come before."

"Me neither," Brendon says. He still can't look at him, but he can't keep still, writhing on the sheets as Spencer ghosts his fingers down Brendon's stomach. His panties are cold and wet but Brendon's already getting hard again. He can't help it. 

"Turn over," Spencer says, all of a sudden. "Turn over and get onto your hands and knees."

Brendon goes awkwardly, getting up on his hands and knees, his arms shaking. He has no idea what he looks like, in his cotton bra and panties on Spencer's bed, or what Spencer intends. 

Spencer kneels behind him, and wraps his arms around Brendon's waist, cupping his bra in his hands. "So pretty," he says. "You look so pretty." He leans in and presses a kiss to the middle of Brendon's spine, and Brendon whimpers. Spencer slides his hand down Brendon's stomach, and over his panties, and cups his hand around Brendon's dick. "Is this okay?" he asks, to the back of Brendon's neck. 

"Uh-huh," Brendon manages, which is about as far as he can go, verbally-speaking. He tries again. "Please, more."

"I've never done this before," Spencer tells him, still cupping Brendon's dick through his panties. "You're my first."

"Mine too," Brendon admits, and he can't remember whether he lied and said he wasn't a virgin or not, but he doesn't care. He can feel Spencer's dick through his underwear rubbing against his ass, and he wants. He really wants. 

"You got so hard so fast," Spencer says, and all Brendon can do is nod. 

"Yeah," he manages finally.

"Can I—" Spencer's breath catches. "I want to touch you. Can I?"

"I'll take them off if you want," Brendon offers. He doesn't care, so long as he gets Spencer. He can put the panties on again later, when he's at home and by himself. He knows he will. Now that he's started, he just can't stop. He knows he's unlocked something in his brain—he's not an idiot. But right now he'll let Spencer have whatever he wants. 

"No," Spencer says. "I like you better in them." He slides his hand inside Brendon's panties, and Brendon dies a little, a lot, oh fuck, he's so fucking screwed. 

Spencer keeps fondling him, and his panties are sticky and damp and Brendon can't breathe. He can't—

"If I jerk off over you and get come on your panties, are you going to kill me?" Spencer asks. He's still touching him. 

"No," Brendon says. "I'd like that."

Spencer makes a soft strangled noise and buries his face in the curve of Brendon's neck. "I'm going to come so quickly," he says. "Don't hold it against me."

"I won't," Brendon promises, since Spencer still has his hand wrapped around Brendon's dick, and he's dying slowly inside. He'd never even thought about panties and lip gloss before this week and now he wants it all, all the time, forever. 

He can hear Spencer shove his underwear down, and then there's a weird moment where he feels Spencer's cock brush against his thigh. 

"Oh god," he whimpers, since Spencer is holding Brendon's dick in his hand and jerking himself off with the other, and this is it, this is what's going to drive Brendon over the edge. 

"Your _bra_ ," Spencer gasps out, and then he's letting go of Brendon's dick and splaying his hand over Brendon's panties, and then the strap of his bra. "Your everything. Oh fuck, Brendon, I'm going to come."

"Come on me," Brendon begs. "Please, come on me." He's never even said anything like this out loud before, not ever. 

Spencer whines, fingers curled in Brendon's panties, and they're going to be stretched to fuck after this, Brendon's not sure if he's going to get to wear them again, and he wants to, he really wants to. "Turn around again."

Brendon scrambles onto his back, and then Spencer's leaning over him and pressing his mouth to Brendon's lip-gloss-sticky-smeared lips. 

He pushes at Brendon's panties, shoving them down, presumably so that he can come on Brendon's dick, and Brendon can't help it—he shoves his hand down between them and circles his own dick as Spencer comes all over his stomach . Spencer's come is hot and slick, and Brendon uses it as lube. He's got Spencer's come on his hand and he's wearing a bra, and _he wants to come_. Spencer's hands are on his bra again, touching and stroking, and there's come everywhere. 

"This is so fucking dirty," Spencer breathes. He rubs his thumb over Brendon's cheek, and Brendon knows there's lip gloss there. He wants lip gloss everywhere, wants to be messy and marked and Spencer's. Wants to be in panties and slips and shave his legs and fuck, he wants to try it all. He really wants to try shaving. Spencer cups Brendon's cheek and kisses him again; Brendon catches his mouth breathlessly, as Spencer slides his knee in-between Brendon's legs and cups his balls. "Love you in panties. So pretty."

"Love being in them," Brendon gasps. "Love you looking at me."

"Yeah," Spencer says, and kisses him again. "Come on me, Brendon. Please."

"On your back," Brendon urges, pushing at Spencer's arm. Spencer goes easily, and Brendon straddles him, panties stretched between his thighs. He jerks himself off again, Spencer's hands on his legs, on his ass, on his back where the clasp of his bra rests.

"Please," Spencer begs, and Brendon's too close to the edge to say anything but _yes_.

Brendon comes, all over Spencer's dick and his stomach. He smears it with his hand, and then Spencer's tugging him down and kissing him, plastering himself to Brendon's side, come-sticky and sweat-slick.

"That was—" Spencer says, after a while. He flops onto his back, one arm across his eyes. He adjusts himself with his other hand, and Brendon can't help but stare. That's Spencer's _dick_.

Brendon chews his lip. "Can we—" he starts. "Is this something you maybe want to try again? Another time? Like, the panties, and—and me."

Spencer starts to laugh, shoulders shaking. "Fuck, yes," he says after a minute, and he rolls over, covering Brendon with his body, and kisses him again. "Fuck, yes ."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Panties and Lip Gloss Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791038) by [cee_m (ro_mm_ck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/cee_m)




End file.
